Where Is The Love
What's wrong with the world, mama People livin' like they ain't got no mamas I think the whole world's addicted to the drama Only attracted to things that'll bring you trauma Overseas, yeah, we try to stop terrorism But we still got terrorists here livin' In the USA, the big CIA The Bloods and The Crips and the KKK But if you only have love for your own race Then you only leave space to discriminate And to discriminate only generates hate And when you hate then you're bound to get irate, yeah Madness is what you demonstrate And that's exactly how anger works and operates Man, you gotta have love just to set it straight Take control of your mind and meditate Let your soul gravitate to the love, y'all, y'all People killin', people dyin' Children hurt and you hear them cryin' Can you practice what you preach? Or would you turn the other cheek? Father, Father, Father help us Send some guidance from above 'Cause people got me, got me questionin' Where is the love (Love) Where is the love (The love) Where is the love (The love) Where is the love, the love, the love It just ain't the same, all ways are changed New days are strange, is the world insane? If love and peace is so strong Why are there pieces of love that don't belong Nations droppin' bombs Chemical gasses fillin' lungs of little ones With the ongoin' sufferin' as the youth die young So ask yourself is the lovin' really gone So I can ask myself really what is goin' wrong In this world that we livin' in people keep on givin' in Makin' wrong decisions, only visions of them dividends Not respectin' each other, deny thy brother A war is goin' on but the reason's undercover The truth is kept secret, it's swept under the rug If you never know truth then you never know love Where's the love, y'all, come on (I don't know) Where's the truth, y'all, come on (I don't know) Where's the love, y'all( come on yeah) People killin', people dyin' Children hurt and you hear them cryin' Can you practice what you preach Or would you turn the other cheek Father, Father, Father help us Send us some guidance from above 'Cause people got me, got me questionin' Where is the love (Love) Where is the love (The love) Where is the love (The love) Where is the love, the love, the love I feel the weight of the world on my shoulder As I'm gettin' older, y'all, people gets colder Most of us only care about money makin' Selfishness got us followin' the wrong direction Wrong information always shown by the media Negative images, is the main criteria Infecting the young minds faster than bacteria Kids wanna act like what they see in the cinemas Yo', whatever happened to the values of humanity Whatever happened to the fairness and equality Instead in spreading love we're spreading animosity Lack of understanding, leading us away from unity That's the reason why sometimes I'm feelin' under That's the reason why sometimes I'm feelin' down There's no wonder why sometimes I'm feelin' under Gotta keep my faith alive till love is found (now ask yourself) Where is the love Where is the love Where is the love Where is the love Father, Father, Father help us Send some guidance from above 'Cause people got me, got me questionin' Where is the love Where is the love (The love) Where is the love (The love) Where is the love (The love) Where is the love (The love) Where is the love (The love) Where is the love (The love) thumb|354px|right Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Black Eyed Peas